This invention relates to a solvent and water-containing pre-spotter composition. More particularly this composition relates to a solvent-water pre-spotter composition in gel form.
Pre-spotters for use in aiding the removal of difficult stains and soils have been known for a long time. By and large the bulk of these pre-spotters are either solvent-based or aqueous-based. Aqueous-based pre-spotters work especially well on aqueous-based stains such as food stains, etc., while solvent-based pre-spotters work best on oily stains such as greases, oily dirts and the like. Although prior art pre-spotters do aid in the removal of all stains because of the emulsifiers and surfactants present, their activity on certain stains has not been completely effective.
It has, therefore, been desired that a single pre-spotting combination can be prepared which will have high stain removal activity both for aqueous-based stains and oil-based stains. This composition also must be stable so that it may be stored for extended periods of time.